The gate of reconciliation
by Hyenes529
Summary: A magical ruby was stolen and Seph and Fallenheart have to find it. But the shadow lord decides a change of plans... rated t for violence R
1. The water elf

Chapter 1: The Water Elf

Seph stared across the ocean, hypnotized by the glistening of the emerald reef, which glimmered like polished emeralds in the sunlight. Then he stopped staring and decided to look at the death bleeder gem.

But before he could, a creature jumped out of the water to confront him. It looked like a human with pointy ears, and blue skin. It was dressed with fish skins; she also wore a helmet made of coral. Seph stared at her and said "no way". The elf dove towards him with a mace with sea urchins as the spike balls.

Seph was unarmed; he gulped as the elf dove towards him. Seph flinched as the elf smoked him in the stomach. "Why are you attacking me? I didn't do anything!" Seph said, the elf didn't listen, it charged at him again.

Seph started to run when he seen something gleaming in the water. Seph ran towards it and picked it up. It was a sword! It had two blades made out of glass on the same side; the blades were only separated by lightning striking a huge diamond the size of Seph's fist, the lightning seemed to be sparking from a magical inner force.

Seph turned around and seen the elf diving towards him with a mace- again.

Seph sliced the mace in two, right from the top of the mace to the bottom. The elf smiled because Seph made her have two maces. "Wonderful" said Seph. Seph sliced the mace again in two but this time, from side to side. Each piece fell into the water. Seph turned around and seen the mace settling in a small rock crevice under water.

Seph turned around and realized the water elf was gone. "Where did she go?" said Seph.

Seph heard voices and seen two soldiers walk by. They both had armor made from darkwolf hide, which was blacker than obsidian, and they had hoods made out of silk painted black, and masks made out of dried dragon blood, with two eyeholes which left only two gleaming green eyes visible.

"Excuse me, men do you know what just attacked me?" said Seph to the soldiers, the soldiers looked at Seph as if he lost his mind. "What did it look like?" said one of the soldiers, his voice shadowy,

"Well, it was an elf with blue skin"

"It must have been the water elf that attacked and killed five-hundred people, you were the only survivor"

Seph looked down in the water and seen a human skull with decaying flesh caught between two pieces of seaweed "I know".

The soldiers helped Seph up and Seph said "it was this sword which saved my life" Seph showed him the glass sword. "Could it be?" said the soldier to the other soldier.

Suddenly another soldier came and said to the other soldier "Fallenheart, the death bleeder gem was stolen".

"What! By who?"

"We don't know, it could be the water elf".

Seph started to walk to the obelisk with the death bleeder gem on it, it wasn't there. "Who could have taken it?" Seph said.

"I don't know that's why I'm sending you to their lair ask them about it and stuff".

Seph nodded and said "yes".


	2. The meduse

The meduse

Chapter 2.

Seph was getting ready to go in the Meduse by swallowing these pills made out of water, plasma, and dragon horn, making it translucent ant cyan. These pills let Seph breathe underwater.

"You sure you're ready?" said Fallenheart

"Yeah"

Seph dove in the water._ Amazing _thought Seph _I can breathe_. Seph stared at all the creatures around him, lobsters, crabs, shrimp, mackerel, sea bass, even jellyfish.

Seph seen a giant whirlpool and swam towards it, the force dragged him down into a small crevice.

Seph stared around at everything, mermaids, water dragons, huge coral buildings.

Seph swam towards the largest building and swam inside.

Inside the building was huge pillars made out of green coral, a huge tower stretched up for many miles. Suddenly Seph heard a voice behind him, "who are you!" Seph whipped out his sword and confronted him. Seph slashed him then cut him down.

Seph turned and seen another mermaid that was 12 feet long. It was holding a long pole arm made from rock. "Bring in the kraken!" he yelled.

Suddenly a huge creature that looked like a cross between a giant octopus, and a giant squid. Seph said "oh crap". The kraken slithered towards him and suddenly the monster screeched and fell down to the ground. Fallenheart had stabbed it with a sword!

"Fallenheart, I didn't think you'd show up"

"Yeah well I knew you couldn't take on the kraken alone, but now-" The kraken wrapped his tentacle across Fallenheart's leg and tossed him around and threw him into a wall.

Seph whipped out his sword and sliced its head off. Seph went to help Fallenheart up. The same twelve-foot long merman came to them.

"What do you know about the death bleeder gem?"

"We know that is was stolen by the sandmen in the desert"

Seph nodded and left the base.

Seph walked along a long trail for days without any food or water.


	3. The sandmen

The sandmen chapter 3

Seph thought he was going to die when he seen a lizard with light teal scales and black skin, its two green eyes shone through an endless dark abyss. Seph realized that the lizard had killed something and was crawling towards it.

Seph stared at the dead thing and realized it was _his _body, he knew that it couldn't have been true; he turned to Fallenheart and Fallenheart said "the merman stabbed you while you were in the Meduse. You died" Seph gasped and said "really" Fallenheart said "no, that's just one of your clones, created by the shadow lord".

Seph said "why would he do this," Fallenheart said "to stop you, you see, that sword you have, well, the person who wields it is king, but only if you get to the skull crater in isnaorak- before the shadow lord does" Seph remembered the last king who died from a wour, a creature that hunted and killed dragons for their hide,

Seph walked towards the lizard and let out a shriek of pain because he was bitten by a fang tooth mud snapper, Seph realized he stepped in a river, but he never remembered it being there.

The lizard turned its head to Seph and stood up. Seph pulled out his sword and realized the lizard was a liskarr, a deadly reptilian which stood on two legs and traveled in clans, under the command of the shadow lord.

The liskarr walked towards him, "who are you?" it hissed, Seph seen it was wielding a scythe. Seph took a deep breath and plunged the sword into its chest and seen its black blood pour out and seen a face appear in the blood, it was his face!

Seph stared at the face until he seen a vision in the blood, it was him with the head of Zalazane, the liskarr leader.

Seph and Fallenheart traveled until they reached the anu'kurud desert. Seph was dying without food or water when he seen a shape whirring in the raging sandstorm, _a sandman_. Seph walked to the sandman and seen more sandmen appear in the sandstorm. Seph spoke to the sandmen, "what do you know about the death bleeder gem"

The sandman shook his head and blew sand in Seph's face and hair, "you mean the blackened ruby," it said

"Exactly, where is it?"

The sandman leaned its head and whispered in Seph's ear "I'm not really sure, but in the wolf temples where the god

Acaninre, the wolf god, dwells, might have something to do with it, but remember, he is as cruel as a wolf,"

Seph turned to Fallenheart and said "where are these temples?" Fallenheart turned his head towards three tall buildings in the wind, "there..."


	4. The Wolf Temples

The wolf temples

Seph walked towards the towers and stopped because he realized he hadn't eaten for days when he said "I hope they have food," Fallenheart nodded "yes".

Seph and Fallenheart walked towards the towers and seen a gate with an obelisk, behind it, and on it, they seen a stone wolf head with shiny emeralds as eyes, the towers in the back had wolves carved into the walls.

Seph seen the gate was locked "Fallenheart, how will we get past this gate?" Fallenheart walked towards it and pulled out a wolf-shaped key and stuck it in the gate and turned it and the gate and opened it.

"Of course," said Seph. They walked in and seen two wolf guards with pikes guarding the way. They had black fur and stood on two legs, a golden mask decorated with aquamarines and blue sapphires.

"Who is that? Is that- Fallenheart" the wolf said

"Yes, old friend," said Fallenheart

"Welcome home" said the wolf

The wolf escorted them to the tallest tower. Inside, hundreds of statues of wolves guarded the hallways. Then the wolf stopped and said "here is the master,"

They walked through a door covered with adder skin, and sunscale raptor scales decorating it.

"What is it now!" said Acaninre, Seph seen he was dressed in a gold decorated cloak made from silk, leather, a gold crown, and his fur was black, He was wearing a cape made from sunscale raptor skin and two spikes made from silver and decorated with lapis lazuli gemstones. Several skulls were impaled on the spikes.

Then he turned around and seen Fallenheart "Fallenheart, what are you doing here"

"Well me and Seph have been traveling for days without food" said Fallenheart said. Acaninre said "we were going to have a feast, care to join us?" Fallenheart nodded "yes,"

When they were walking down the hall, Seph said "what is it with you and wolves?"

Seph walked through a gold door and seen a long table with lots of food on it, including sunscale raptor meat, shrimp, roasted crabs, stuffed rabbits, boiled clams…

Wolves ate meat under the table; a silk tablecloth covered the table. Seph walked towards it and seen the wolf warriors pour into the room, claiming chairs.

After the feast, Acaninre came towards them and said "so… what was it" Acaninre said "the death bleeder gem," Seph said "do you know where it is?"

Acaninre scratched his head and said "well, it sounds weird but; in the northlands, the dragon spawns, has it,"

They left the temple and trailed for a long time. Seph and Fallenheart knew they couldn't get there on foot.

Around them were trees, pools of gold sunlight gleaming everywhere; through the trees was a small lake and large trees with golden bark, blue and red dragonflies dipped the water, multicolored birds flew in the sky, the water was crystal clear.

A small pier made from cherry wood perched right at the edge of the water, a large boat floated on the water, it was made from cherry wood too, and Seph just then noticed on the trees were fruit that looked like cherries, but were purple.

Seph went to the boat and seen a person, "would you like to ride to the northlands?" he asked them. Seph and Fallenheart both said "yes!"

Seph took out some salted meat from his backpack, and began eating. Fallenheart grabbed a handful of random food from his backpack and swallowed it whole "I think there were maggots in those," said Fallenheart, Seph gulped in disgust.

Weeks later, the captain said "here we are,"

Seph walked off and nearly froze as soon as he got off, snow was everywhere! Around them was all snow, and the lake was covered in blue ice, large crystals rose from the ground, cold as it was, it was a beautiful sight.


	5. The northlands

The Northlands

Chapter 5

Seph started walking with Fallenheart but tripped and fell face first in the snow. It was a dragonspawn, from head to toe it was covered in steel armor; its head was like a dragons!

Seph stared at it and said "what do you know about the death bleeder gem?" The dragonspawn opened its eyes and spoke, "you do not present any harm?"

"No, we just want the ruby,"

The dragonspawn said "follow me…"

Seph stood up and followed the dragonspawn through the peaks. Seph followed him through a small cave and the dragonspawn said "quiet; we're in enemy territory…"

Seph stared around and seen large-toothed creatures with brown skin and millions of spikes, they looked sort of like bulls except with spikes instead of hair, _wours!_ But they appeared to be sleeping.

Seph was being very quiet and so was Fallenheart, when a sleeping creature started rolling and bumped into Fallenheart.

Fallenheart stared at it and the dragonspawn instructed "step out of the wours reach," Fallenheart slowly stepped out and slipped out of the cave.

The dragonspawn walked along until they reached a magnificent fortress. Its walls were made from marble and it was decorated with velvet cloth hanging from the walls.

They walked inside and seen thousands of dragon spawns guarding a door. Seph and Fallenheart walked through the door.

A threatening growl echoed through this place, it was a large room, made from marble. In the middle of the room was a frost dragon, but it was sleeping.

The dragons scales were a shimmering pale pink, but it looked like frosted glass, its wings were white and magnificent, two bluish horns stuck from its head.

A large nest full of blue eggs was right behind the dragon, blue swirls were on the eggs.

Seph quietly slipped towards the eggs and picked one out. The egg felt smooth, yet warm.

Seph put the egg in his pocket. Seph opened the door and seen another dragonspawn, yet this one looked like the leader, he was wearing velvet and had a crown made from ice fire, a beautiful gem.

The king had a large dark red gem, _the death bleeder gem._ Seph ran towards him and drew his sword and said "we need that gem" The dragon lord turned his head and said "well; a man dressed in black wolf skin gave it to me." The dragon lord handed the death bleeder gem to him but then a loud screech was heard.

The screech drew everyone's attention to the window. A large parakeet perched on the window; it flew towards the death bleeder gem… and grabbed it.

The parakeet dropped the geom. And a liskarr grabbed it, it was Zalazane! Zalazane was dressed in a chain suit and had a helmet made from a wolf skull.

Ten liskarr broke through the wall, but these ones had red scales instead of teal, these were sentinels.


	6. Zalazane

Zalazane

Chapter 6

Seph seen that Zalazane had green scales, unusual for a liskarr.

Zalazane turned and walked away, and the sentinels started attacking. The dragonspawn all had axes, and killed many liskarr. Seph pulled out his sword and slashed many liskarr.

Suddenly five soldiers appeared, they were Fallenheart's soldiers. Seph ran and climbed up a wall until he reached the top.

He followed Zalazane and tried to stab him in the back, but Zalazane caused feedback and sent Seph flying into the snow.

Zalazane tried to stab Seph in the heart but Seph grabbed his sword and slashed him in the chest then stabbed him when he was on the ground.


	7. Citadel

Chapter 8: Citidel

Across the ocean plain, through the cursed meadow, in Isnaorak, on the treacherous Alganirian Mountains, was a large citadel.

It was made from black jet, and four tall towers were on the place. Inside were large columns that held up the citadel, spikes jutted out of the floor and skulls were impaled on them. A large double door made from dead wood led to a hallway.

The doors swung open, and in came the shadow lord. He was dressed in a crimson cape flowed behind him like a cape covered in blood. A helmet made from steel covered his face. His two red eyes filled with murder and treachery shone through like two human hearts set on fire, and he held a scepter with the head of a European dragon was carved into the top.

The shadow lord walked to a table with many liskarr, like Zalazane's ghost, and another creature that wasn't a liskarr, it was a vampire! The vampire was dressed in complete black; one of his eyes was made from a ruby, his face looked like one of the living, but with teeth practically sharper than Seph's sword.

"Valor" said the shadow lord to the vampire, Valor responded to him "yes, your majesty" the shadow lord looked at him in the eye and said "Zalazane is useless, he died to a mortal" Zalazane's ghost hissed in anger.

The shadow lord leaned towards Valor

And said "turn Seph into a vampire, those clones that I summoned are useless; I can trust you with the **gate of reconciliation" **Valor nodded and said "he will be our minion…"


	8. The deep sea

Saved by a water dragon Chapter 9

Seph and Fallenheart both dove underwater, but the underwater was like the blackened mind of a demon.

Seph just remembered his dragon was still in his pocket! Seph told Fallenheart because he could breathe and talk underwater with the pills.

Seph and Fallenheart swam back up to the top. Seph pulled out the dragon; it was sleeping. Seph pet its head and the little frost dragon woke up. The frost dragon peeked out across the ocean.

The waves started turning, and then Seph and Fallenheart rose right out of the water! Seph seen that it was a long serpent that lifted him out of the water. It had spikes, Seph counted exactly 27 spikes, but the spikes were about 3 feet long.

Seph couldn't see what it was, but the only thing, at what he thought was the creatures head, was two gleaming eyes.

Seph woke up the next morning and said to Fallenheart "Fallenheart, I think we are on a water dragon. Seph was still on the water dragon! Seph felt the dragon's skin; it felt like velvet, but surprisingly, was not wet in the least. The dragon's spikes were bright red, and its skin was blue, with pieces of seaweed on them.

Instead of wings, he had six fins. His teeth were gleaming white. The water dragon turned its head around and Seph seen its ears, they were translucent, and looked spiky.

The dragon said to Seph "I knew you couldn't survive underwater, so I had to stay over water," Seph jumped up, surprised from the water dragons ability to speak.

"How can you speak?" asked Seph.

"Only a few dragons can speak, like your frost dragon, all dragons have the speech ability".

"How can my dragon speak?" asked Seph.

"When your dragon is getting mature, he will repeat any voice he hears, in a parrot like fashion, and- watch your language around him; he may repeat something over and over again in front of visitors".

Seph pulled his little dragon out of his pocket and realized that his dragon hadn't eaten since the citadel of dragonspawn. "Can you get us something to eat, especially for my little dragon?" Seph asked. The water dragon nodded and said "I will set you off on this little island".

The dragon pointed his head towards a small little island…


	9. Saved By A Water Dragon

Valor was on a rowboat made from deadwood, sailing though the sea to where Seph was. He was rowing fast so he could get this over with. Then he stopped rowing and pulled out some fine ground up obsidian, which felt like sand and ashes mixed.

Valor threw the mix into the water and the mysterious face of the Shadow Lord, hidden by the same steel helmet.

"Valor, have you gotten to the island yet?"

Said the Shadow Lord

"Not yet, your majesty,"

"Hurry up, Seph needs to be corrupted,"

"It will be done, my master…"

Valor let out a cruel smile because in the horizon, he seen the island.


	10. History of the water dragons

Seph and Fallenheart had reached the island and Seph let his little dragon play in the single tree that grew on the island. "So, Fallenheart," said Seph to Fallenheart.

Fallenheart turned his head towards Seph and said "yes,"

"Since you are an expert at dragons, why not tell me why no female water dragons are here?"

Fallenheart stood up and looked around "rowboat on the horizon!"

"Tell me before whomever- or whatever it is gets here!"

"Okay, okay, just lets talk by the tree," Fallenheart said, and walked under the coconut tree.

"So, no female water dragons are here because it's mating season, they are in deep trenches, because no fish live there, they mainly prey on large shrimp and the bluish colored clams, the coralics clams."

Seph eyed the rowboat and said "Something doesn't feel right- get ready for battle…"


	11. Seph the vampire

Seph and Fallenheart got out their swords, but that's when, for the first time, Seph noticed runes on the side of the strangely hard glass blades- they were glowing!

Seph seen the palm tree, and with one quick cut, sliced the tree in two! Seph's little dragon seen a strange sign drawn into the sand, his bright blue eyes full of curiosity and alert, scanned the sign.

Seph's little dragon breathed in, then breathed out, then white colored air streamed into the small cracks of the picture- then froze it! Seph stepped back in amazement as the dragon froze the picture.

Then the waves churned, and then the water dragon came up, his green eyes full of anticipation said "here is food,"

The dragon had a net, but Seph never knew how he could skillfully carry it in his mouth. The net was full of crabs, clams, and large silver fish.

The dragon emptied the net over the beach, then seen the picture. The picture was a circle and had four lines that looked like spikes- the Shadow Lord's symbol.

Seph looked to see where the boat was now, but it was no longer in the horizon- it has landed on the shore!

Seph got his sword ready and realized it was Valor, the vampire, who controlled the boat.

Seph ran up to him and slashed him with his sword, but then- he disappeared and reappeared behind Seph and bit his neck.

Seph's little dragon breathed in, then out, and Valor was solidified. Fallenheart helped Seph up. Seph's teeth were as sharp as Valor's now.


	12. Isnaorak

The water dragon said to Seph, you must feed your dragon, "oh, of course," Seph said, then grabbed a slimy fish from the pile then put it in front of his dragon's face.

The dragon backed away and Fallenheart said "frost dragons only eat frozen things."

Seph's little dragon did the freezing thing again, but on the fish, then he started eating.

"So, Seph, how does it feel being a vampire?" asked Fallenheart

"Torture, I have to drink blood every day".

Seph looked and seen his dragon finished the fish. Seph picked up a nice sized clam and opened it and gave it to his dragon. The dragon didn't even freeze it, he just ate it.

Suddenly Seph heard a pound behind him, Seph turned around and seen _**the gate of reconciliation!**_ Seph seen Fallenheart jump into the portal, and Seph took a deep breath, and then jumped through.

The land they were teleported to had storm clouds, lots of chain lightning, yet no thunder or rain. The land was covered with rock; in the distance were the Alganirian Mountains.

_Isnaorak!_


	13. Ride The Lightning

Seph hadn't been here for a while, and he was already depressed. Seph seen in the distance was a cemetery!

Seph heard voices and he ducked because there was no cover. It was an armada of marines, _Fallenheart's army!_

All the marines looked exactly like Fallenheart, with the same black wolf pelt as armor, and a mask made from dried dragon blood.

Seph spied the armada and seen that they were marching towards the cemetery. Seph stood up, brushed the dust off of his cloak, then walked towards the armada and followed them to the graveyard.

Once they were all in Seph noticed how old and decrepit the tombstones were. Suddenly Fallenheart stopped- in front of a tombstone was a perfect rectangular hole-_a soul has come back from the dead!_

Lightning flashed through the sky, and then something grabbed Seph. Seph broke free and turned around to see an eight foot tall creature with green skin, a long, slender body, and pointy ears.

Seph pulled out his sword and the creature lunged towards Seph. One of the troopers got in front of the creature and stabbed it right through the creature's heart!

Another flash threatened the sky, and then more of the ghouls ripped out of the ground, they fought and fought, yet they still couldn't seem to kill them all.

Seph said to Fallenheart "follow me," Fallenheart followed Seph and Seph guided him to the largest tombstone. There was a small, circular hole in front of the stone.

Seph peered inside the hole. The hole was so dark that he was sure something was hiding in there. Seph jumped in the hole and Fallenheart jumped in after.


	14. Assasin

As soon as Seph got in the hole, he noticed the damp, musty smell. Seph tripped on a rock. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he seen he tripped on a human skull!

Pink worms squirmed out and burrowed in the ground. Something wet and slimy hit Seph's neck. Seph picked it off and seen it was a worm. Seph looked up and seen rotting corpses chained to the ceiling.

Seph walked until he reached a hall made from obsidian. Seph hid because there where two liskarr sentinels guarding a wooden door. Seph put on his hood and walked towards the guards. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" One of the liskarr hissed.

Seph whipped out his sword and sliced one of the liskarr. "Just asking" said the live liskarr. Seph motioned for Fallenheart to follow him. Seph finished off the other one and went through the door.

Seph walked in and lay down because a liskarr mutilator walked along through the hallway. Seph noticed a hole in the wall. It was small, but he could probably fit in it. Seph crawled in it. It was just made out of dirt.

Seph seen the liskarr's taloned foot. The liskarr's foot stepped right in front of the hole. Once the liskarr was gone he seen deep scratches in the floor.

Suddenly a black, long shape came in front of the hole. It looked like a snake, but its skin was slimy. Seph thought it was a land eel, but then he seen its gaping maw was full of teeth. The eel wrapped its slimy body around Seph so he couldn't move.

The eel opened its mouth wide and was just about to bite Seph's head off when the eel screeched. Fallenheart had stabbed it. The eel slithered behind Seph.

Fallenheart helped Seph out and said "the shadow lord kept canteens full of blood for experiments, maybe you can have some?"

Seph nodded and said "do you have any on you?" Fallenheart nodded and handed Seph three circular canteens with a strange white cross painted on them. Seph put the canteens in one of his pockets.

Seph took out his frost dragon chick and put it on his shoulder. The dragon was bigger now; he was the size of a macaw.

Seph and Fallenheart walked along the hallway.


	15. The wolf mage

There was another wooden door at the end of the hallway. Seph and Fallenheart opened the door. There was the shadow lord, he was holding a cleaver.

Seph and Fallenheart drew their swords. "So you have found my secret base," the Shadow Lord said "finally, but the theft of the gem was only to distract you from finding my citadel,"

The Shadow Lord raised his cleaver but then fell down. Seph looked behind him; standing on a pillar was Acaninre! He was holding a staff flecked with gold.

Acaninre raised his staff again and a fireball appeared and flew right towards the Shadow Lord. "Go, escape from the base, I'll catch up!" Acaninre yelled to them.

Acaninre raised his staff; then vanished. Seph and Fallenheart ran through the hallways until they reached the musty smelling room that they started in. Seph crawled out, then Fallenheart.

Acaninre was standing in the soil, staring across the plains of Isnaorak. Fallenheart came up beside Acaninre. Seph stared at the plains and saw something crawling, it looked like a wolf.

Seph came to Acaninre and said "there is a wolf on the border,"

Acaninre turned around and saw the wolf, "it is one of our pack hounds," Acaninre said. Seph nodded and said "you have everything of wolves, don't you?" Acaninre shrugged and said "well I am the wolf god".

Seph seen another thing moving. Seph walked towards the movement then seen that it was not one creature. It was an army, in it Seph seen ghouls, wours, satyrs and of course liskarr.

Seph raced back to the cemetery to tell Fallenheart and Acaninre. They all went to where the army was. "It is the vile armada," said Acaninre. Seph turned to Acaninre and said "we must warn our army," Acaninre shook his head no, "Our army is at least four hours away,"

Seph's dragon nudged his ear; Seph didn't draw his attention to the dragon until the dragon bit him.

"Ow," Seph said, looking at the dragon, the dragon pointed his snout towards the horizon; _there was a party of wours!_

Seph ducked and said to Acaninre "can't you teleport?"


	16. The way of the fist

"Yes I can," Acaninre said. He raised his staff and they were in the middle of Fallenheart's army. "Seph!" said a voice, the voice sounded soft and gentle.

Seph turned to see a woman who looked about twenty five came to meet him. She had long golden hair that flowed past her shoulders. She was dressed in a black dress.

Seph knew her; back at home, she used to live near his home back at home. Her name was Destiny. Seph said "Destiny! How did you get here in Isnaorak?"

Destiny said "I was sent" Acaninre and Fallenheart both looked at each other, puzzled. "You have to get in the _Gate of Reconciliation; _you have to get back to the dragonspawn fortress." Seph turned and seen a large green light. "I have to go through there, right?" asked Seph.

Seph dove into the portal without Acaninre or Fallenheart.


	17. The gate of reconciliation

Seph was back in the dragonspawn fortress. The once beautiful clean silver walls were now black with dirt. Seph seen two dragonspawn crawl past the gate.

Seph walked out and followed them to where they were going. Seph caught up with them and seen the dragonspawn that escorted him and Fallenheart to the fortress.

The dragonspawn turned his head towards Seph. "Its you again," the dragonspawn said. "Good to see you," said Seph. The dragonspawns bright green eyes glimmered faintly in the evening light

"Anyways, we got to find _the gate of reconciliation;_ the enemy is coming through it," Seph showed them where he came through.

It wasn't there. The dragonspawn said "it may be in the portal room".

"Where is the portal room?"

"Very close to us, in fact, it may be just around that corner".

The dragonspawn pointed to a corner. They went around the corner. They were all in a small room covered with knee deep water. The water was rising from a small hole in the wall.

Inside the room was a door, but it probably had to much water pressure to be opened. Two panels floated on the waters surface. There was also a large boulder sitting in the corner, two stone seesaws sat on either side.

Suddenly the door behind them slammed shut. Seph had an idea. Seph grabbed one of the panels and covered up the hole. "Hold that up," Seph grabbed a handful of soil and ordered the dragonspawn to remove the panel.

Seph put the soil in the hole and covered it up. Seph started pulling the boulder until it was in front of the door. Seph inserted each panel into the sides of the door. Seph pulled out his sword. But then he noticed a rope in the corner. He tied one end of the rope to a support column and another end to the boulder.

Then everyone pushed the boulder to the side on the seesaw that was facing away from the door. Everyone jumped on the opposite side. The boulder went flying and broke the door down.

Everyone stormed through and seen a hole in the ground, it was so huge you could fit almost half of isnaorak in it. Inside the hole was the gleaming green circle,_ the gate of reconciliation. _Seph untied the boulder and pushed it in the hole. The portal instantly vanished, leaving the fortress roof collapsed. Seph climbed on the roof and seen several black dragons fly away.

Seph had driven them off. All that was left was to go to Isnaorak, then finish the remnants of the shadow lords army.


	18. Shadow Retreat

Seph woke up in a grey barren landscape with nothing but a few rocks and a cemetery in the distance, the sky was usual, lightning, no rain, no thunder.

And the temperature: Freezing cold, as always. Seph noticed a corpse on the ground. Seph walked towards it. _It was Fallenheart._

So everything he did, Fallenheart still died. Seph heard a voice behind him. Seph turned around to see Acaninre. "He is dead, but there is still enough time to save him".

"How? Fallenheart's dead. Our armies are in ruins. And we are trapped in the center of Isnaorak."

"But you can get a soul shard, from an ally, the evil have no shards. But there is one exception."

"What is that?"

"You can have my soul".

Seph shook his head "I would rather use my own soul before I kill any allies,"

Acaninre shook his head. "The shadow lord has Fallenheart's soul" Said Acaninre.

Seph peered across the grey plains. Seph's black hair blowed in the wind. In the distance he saw- the shadow lord's army.

Acaninre whispered a strange chant and Seph watched in amazement as long snakes made from fire randomly appeared. The fire snakes hissed then turned to solid snakes, but they were milky white.

The snake's eyes burned like hot coals through Seph's soul. Seph reached into his pockets to look for his dragon and when he couldn't find it, he asked Acaninre if he knew where his dragon was.

Acaninre nodded at something behind Seph. Seph turned around to see that his dragon was fully grown. Its face looked fierce but wise, and it was at least twenty feet tall standing erect.

Seph turned back to the shadow lord's army. Seph climbed on his dragons back and pointed towards the shadow lord's army "Forward!" Seph yelled.

The dragon started to walk and then gracefully pushed itself off of the ground. When Seph and his dragon was right over the army, Seph's dragon breathed a strange mist to the enemies.

Nearly all of the army was solidified. The shadow lord stared at the dragon. Two dark spheres formed in his hands and he thrust his arms forward and the spheres flew towards the dragon, but missed.

Seph told his dragon to freeze the shadow lord. The dragon flew down towards the shadow lord and breathed a mist and it solidified the shadow lord.

Seph ran towards the frozen bodies and picked up the blue gem and got back on his dragon's back. "Quickly! We must get back to the army!" Seph yelled. The dragon took off and flew towards his army.

Seph now looked at the soul shard. It was faintly glowing but felt like air. The shard had a strange face in it. It was Fallenheart's! Seph felt the dragon land then ran towards Acaninre.

"Acaninre here is the soul shard" said Seph. Acaninre quickly grabbed the soul shard then placed it on Fallenheart's heart. The soul shard sunk into Fallenheart's heart then Fallenheart opened his eyes.

"Seph, is that you," said Fallenheart, "yes it is me" said Seph. Fallenheart slowly stood up and noticed blood on Seph's face. "I killed the shadow lord," said Seph.

"Really?" said Fallenheart, "we won this war?"

"Yes."


	19. Celebration

**There was a huge celebration party to honor Seph. There was a royal banquet thousands of wolves, Fallenheart's warriors, and Seph was eating at a banquet. Someone called Seph.**

**Seph followed the voice until he reached a room made from gold, it was Fallenheart "I want to thank you for saving my life." He paused, and then took off his mask slowly.**

**Seph gasped in surprise, Fallenheart's face was tanned and he had long brown hair, he removed his hood and seen his eyes, they were as gold as honey. Seph and Fallenheart both walked back to the banquet.**

"**You think you've won, but I have never been defeated, enjoy the banquet, for the shadow lord is on the job…"**


End file.
